Dawn of the Wild
by HoneyGorse84
Summary: FINALLY GOT IT! Sorry this is only part of it!


Dawn Of The Clans

The Rushing Storm

 _Allegiances_

RabbitClan

Leader LongStar- white tom with ginger splotches, green eyes

Deputy MintFoot- grayish blue she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat TwigHeart- ginger and brown she~cat

Apprentice, AlderPaw

Warriors (toms and she~cats without kits)

RavenTooth- black tom with white muzzle with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

GrayFur- gray tom with darker stripes, blue eyes

WindWater- creamy white tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, MinnowPaw

MoonPetal- black she~cat with dark blue eyes

AppleTail- ginger she~cat with hazel green eyes

Apprentice, MoonPaw

BlueWhisker- grayish blue tom with yellow eyes

HollowWind- black and white tom with orange eyes

Apprentice, Applepaw

RedPelt- redish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, SandPaw

DustRabbit- light brown tom with orange eyes

WillowNose- gray and white she~cat with green eyes

Apprentice, BrightPaw

HazelFoot- hazel colored tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, RabbitPaw

Apprentices (young cats in training to become warriors)

AlderPaw- orange tom with green eyes

MinnowPaw- brown she cat with hazel eyes

MoonPaw- black and gray tom with a white moon on his forehead, blue eyes

SandPaw- sand colored she~cat with green eyes

BrightPaw- ginger and white she cat with blue eyes

RabbitPaw- dusk gray tom with yellow eyes

DawnPaw- dawn colored she~cat

Queen (she~cats with or expecting kits)

RainStorm- silver and gray she~cat with yellow eyes;

mother of HollowWind's kits; RavenKit (sleek black tom~kit,

with amber eyes), RoseKit (cream colored she~kit,

with yellow eyes)

MallowWind- brown and silver she~cat with amber eyes;

mother of DustRabbit's kits; JupiterKit (black tom with

amber eyes), StoneKit (metal gray colored tom with

yellow eyes), HollyKit (black and gray she~cat with

green eyes)

Elders ( old she~cats and toms who cant help protect their clan any more)

GorseWind- tabby colored tom with one green eye and one amber eye

SilverStream- formally silver WaterClan she~cat with icy blue eyes

LightningClan

Leader AshStar- smoky gray colored tom with sky blue eyes, one is bigger then the other

Deputy MapleFoot- maple colored she~cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat MoonSpot- black tom with blue eyes

Warriors

BrambleStorm- tortoiseshell she~cat

Apprentice, FirePaw (dark ginger tom)

BerryBush- cream colored tom

CedarTail- dark gray tom

DoveWither- light gray she~cat orange eyes

Apprentice, IvoryPaw (black she~cat, green eyes)

IvyPad- white she~cat, with dark and light gray splotches

Apprentice, LionPaw (golden tom)

ThunderTail- orange tom, with white paws, green eyes

Apprentice, CloverPaw (tortoiseshell she~cat, orange eyes)

YarrowFrost- yellow tom, green eyes

BarrierFlight- hazel colored she~cat

HoneyGorse- honey colored she~cat, one white paw, muzzle and chest, and tail tip, green eyes

BrambleGorse- tortoiseshell tom

Queens

SwiftFur- black and white she~cat, green eyes; mother of YarrowFrost's kits;

MarigoldKit (yellow she~kit), MouseKit (gray and white tom~kit), and BumbleKit (yellow

she~kit, black stripes all over)

MilkFrost- black and cream colored she~cat; mother of CedarTail's kits;

GorseKit (dark gray tom), and DaisyKit (black and cream colored she~kit)

WaterClan

Leader MallowStar- gray she cat

Deputy StoneFoot- black and gray tom

Medicine Cat YellowStone- yellowish-gray she~cat

Warriors

WaterStream- silver and white she~cat

Apprentice, SnowPaw (creamy tom)

VoleWhisker- black tom with one white paw, and tail tip

LongStripe- light gray tom, with a longer dark gray stripe from his muzzle the his tail tip.

Apprentice, PinePaw (dark brown she~cat)

SilverClaw- silver tom

BlackPelt- black she~cat, green eyes

Apprentice, MinnowPaw (brown tom)

BeatleFoot- tortoiseshell she~cat

RavenTail- dark stone colored she~cat, black tail, paws, and ears

Apprentice, SorrelPaw (chestnut colored she~cat)

TroutHeart- grayish-blue tom

Apprentice, SquirrelPaw (dark ginger she~cat, one white paw)

SalmonTail- grayish-black tom

Queens

PoppyFur- light brown long furred she~cat; mother of SilverClaw's kits;

GrassKit (gray she~kit, green eyes), and WinterKit (white tom~kit, sky blue eyes)

SwallowFeather- darkish-gray and white she~cat, green eyes; mother of TroutHeart's kits;

MistyKit (grayish-blue she~cat), MossKit (gray she~kit), and JayKit (stone gray tom, blue eyes)

PineClan

Leader SwiftStar- black and white she~cat

Deputy BlackFur- white tom with jet black paws and ears

Medicine Cat LizardFoot- brown mucky colored tom

Warriors

ShadowFoot- black tom

Apprentice, LizardPaw (lime yellow tom)

VioletPelt- dark purplish-black she~cat, green eyes

GeckoTail- yellow tom

Apprentice, FrogPaw (black tom, with white spots)

TallTail- black she~cat

SnakeMuzzle- dark brown tom, darker stripes

LittleNose- light gray tom, baby blue eyes

Others

River- silver and gray tom

Frisk- light brown she~cat

Chapter 1

As the wind glided along the moor the sound of battle was in the air. Cats yowling protests. A sand colored she-cat walked to a gray tom.

The tom looked at her lovingly. " SandPaw!" The tom ran to meet SandPaw. Her heart pounding, SandPaw ran in between cats fighting. As she walked on she saw one of her clan-mates in trouble. " GrayFur!" Her yowl broke the battle. All the cats from her clan and others stared at her.

Just then she felt a jolt in her side, a tom ran into her, knocking her flat to the ground. She hissed frustratingly. As she got up a flash of yellow fur ran up on her from behind she noticed YellowStripe, a LightningClan tom. She leaped out of the way. As she ran to leap on top of YellowStripe, a red and brown tom already leaped on top of her. Just then she noticed that RedPelt was trying to defend her. "I can defend myself you know." Frustration welled in her as she ran to stand right beside RedPelt. She remembered her clan mates warrior ceremony just the moon before. RedPelt's hiss of frustration brought her back to reality. A new wave of frustration welled in her as she saw YellowStripe and RedPelt on the other side of the clearing. She ran to them as fast as she could. When she got close she seen a yellow limped body, she ran faster when she saw a red pelt laying next to it, stiff. Grif swept over her. She skidded to a halt next to RedPelt. "No!" She cried loudly. She felt cold, and lonely. Everything whirled around her. SandPaw, SandPaw!" She woke up to see her mentor looking down on her. "RedPelt!" She meowed happily. "I thought you were dead!" RedPelt purred amused. As she got to her paws to fallow her clan mate, she noticed that her mother wasn't happy to see her. Her mother was the clan deputy. She looked down at her feet. Her mother padded to her. "I'm not very happy with you young lady." She hissed annoyed. "I know." Her meow was more than a whisper. What made her mother so mad at her? Just then she noticed that the sun was setting. Could she really have been asleep that long? Frustration welled in her for the third time. "Know," her clan deputy meowed. "You will train till twilight. Understand?" She could tell her mother was really frustrated. "Yes MintFoot." She was still looking at her paws, and her answer was no more then a whisper still. "Good." Her mother whirled around, and SandPaw ducked in time to miss her mother's tail. "It'll all blow over soon. I promise." She stared at her mentor. "Well we should go hunt or something!" She tried to sound excited about her training. As she and RedPelt walked through the tunnel that lead in and out of the camp, she remembered her mothers, her deputy's mad face. "How about we hunt?" RedPelt meowed. She shock her head. Well what could she say her mother was mad at her already, the only thing she could do now was just say yes. They padded on in silence. Just then she noticed that there was a patrol heading towards them, with WindWater in the lead. His broad shoulders bunching up as he ran to them. "Hey guys. Where are you going so late?" He asked puzzled. "We have to go training since sleepy head woke up late. I thought she was dead!" A little meow of laughter came from her mentor. She noticed her paws were shifting on easily, and she started swaying on her paws."Are you alright?" WindWater asked concerned. She stared up at him."Yeah." She meowed shakily. Was she really going to let herself be talked about? No! She can't. Can she? Just then outrage grew in her. She yowled a caterwaul. Before she knew it she leaped on top of WindWater, and started clawing his pelt. She felt something pull her back. She froze when she seen WindWater glaring at her angrily. "What happened?" She asked, shocked at the scares on his side. "You happened to attack me!" He yowled frustratingly. "I'm so sorry." She replied, her voice was the sound of a scared kit. The scares looked like a kit had been frustrated with him. A purr rumbled in her chest. "How about we have a talk with MintFoot?" At the sound of her mothers name the purring stopped. "Please no!" She yowled like a lost kit. "Please!" She desperately cried. "We'll have a talk with her anyways." He hissed. Her paws felt like stones under her. As they padded into the camp she spotted her mother still bathing in the sun. How long has she been there? She guessed her mother was asleep. A little flicker of hope swelled in her. Just then her mother looked up, her eyes grew wide when she seen the scares on WindWater. "What happened?" She asked shocked. "Your daughter happened to attack me!" He yowled. By now lots of warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits were already asking questions. "What happened?" Asked StoneKit. Sand Paw looked at her paws frustratingly. As more cats showed up they gasped.

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"Was it a LightningClan attack?"

Questions came from all the cats in the clearing. Even the elders were asking questions, all except one. SwiftFoot stared at her. His eye wide in disappointment. He knew it was her. She shock her pelt as TwigHeart came running with her apprentice, AlderPaw. His eyes were huge as he spotted his clan mate wounded. Her heat leaped with joy as she noticed he had spotted her. She puffed out her chest proudly. He halted, sighed, and ran to his mentors side. Her chest seemed heavy. She sighed sadly, her hopes were over, and so was her life. Or at lest she thought.

As the sun was rising the next day, SandPaw rouse with a shutter. She stumbled out of her den, and landed muzzle first. "Ufff!" She said with shock as she slammed to the ground. The rough sand meet her face. As she got up, she seen her father rushing over. Quicker then ever, she pretended to be hurt. "Ouch!" She said with hurt in her tone. She loved it when her father gave her sympathy. Her father was the leader. His name was LongStar. "What happened?" He asked shockingly. "I fell!" She pretended to be hurt, as her father helped her up. When she started walking she noticed that she was limping. She was afraid to look back. But when she did, she noticed her paw was twisted to the side a little. She yowled with frustration and pain. Her father whirled around. When he seen what she was yowling about, his eyes grew wide. "We have to get you to the medicine cats den!" He meowed worryingly. She lifted her little head. Her eyes filled with pain. "Hurry!" She yowled, as her father ran to get help. Her eyes started watering, her pelt burned with pain. Everything spun around her. She began panicking. What if it stayed like this forever? What if she wasn't able to become a warrior? When her father got back she seen that AlderPaw was following his mentor. She tried to act more brave, she tried to puff out her chest. She couldn't! I look like a fool! Fear pulsed through her. Not about maybe she will become a medicine cat, but because she was afraid Alderpaw would think she was a fool. What was she suppose to do? Your making yourself look like a fool! Why? Why did she have to be so short tempered? Her mother tries to do everything she could to make her happy, but none of it worked. Weariness rushed through her. What am I suppose to do? Her worries grew stronger, and so did her thoughts. What if they kill me? Or instead they abandon me for what happened yesterday? Forever! She tried to stop herself from shacking, but she couldn't. She had a talk with her mother in private, and she said she would figure out her was she even thinking of this? This is all from yesterday! They probably forgot about it. She may have to live out in the wild like one of the rogues she knows. At lest he'll stay with me! The only rogue she knew was a tom named AlgerLeaf. He was only a season older than her. They chat anytime they can. At night she always goes and visits him. She'll stay with him.

Will they really abandon her? What if they do! TwigHeart came to her with cobweb clutched tightly in her jaws. AlderPaw was also clutching something. She sniffed the air. The leaf had the smell of poppy seeds. "Lay down, SandPaw." TwigHeart meowed demandingly. SandPaw did as she was told. She gently laid herself down. Her paw ached even more now. Heaving on her side, SandPaw watched as TwigHeart bandaged her twisted paw. She whimpered as pain slashed into her even more. As TwigHeart was focused on wrapping her injured paw, AlderPaw came up and gave her the poppy seeds that were on the leaf. She stared at him. His eyes filled with worry. She licked up the poppy seeds. As she yawned, AlderPaw bent down and licked between her ears. The pain eased as she thought of nothing, but the warmth that swelled in her as AlderPaw licked her head comfortingly. After TwigHeart finished she said, "She wont be able to be a warrior any more. At least from what I can tell," She meowed. "Its in the hands of StarClan now." Her meow was telling SandPaw that she may never be a warrior. Ever. Her eyes grew wide at the thought of limping rapidly after TwigHeart and AlderPaw. Collecting herbs, taking care of her clan mates, not hunting. It would be awful! She thought. "Are you sure?" Her father LongStar asked. "Yeah! Are you sure?" She asked longingly. TwigHeart could tell that her desperation of staying a warriors apprentice meant a lot to her. "I can tell you that you wont become a medicine cat." Disappointment swelled in the edge of her voice. SandPaw could tell that she wanted SandPaw to help with the medicine cat chores, because it was hard work for AlderPaw to do it by himself will she was busily working with other cats who are sick, or are hurt. SandPaw felt bad for the way she was so desperate to hear that the medicine she~cat say that she was going to heal fine, and become a warrior. "For now she is gonna stay with AlderPaw and I." She looked at her apprentice, and said, "Maybe we could even teach her some of the herbs, and as she grows a little stronger we can take her to gather herbs with us." She then looked at SandPaw, "What do you say to that SandPaw?" She asked hopefully. AlderPaw looked at her with mischief in his eyes. She nodded willing to do it. "Alrighty then." She said and looked up at the warriors around her. "I need all of you guys to help SandPaw get to my den. Carry her." She meowed and turned around to lead the way to the medicine cats den. The warriors lifted her up, and AlderPaw circled them as they walked slowly to the medicine cats den.

...

It's been two moons since SandPaw had her accident. Now she was on her way to the Gathering, as a medicine cat. She found being a medicine cat was fun. She limped rapidly after her clan mates. They past the tree bridge to get onto the island. When it was her turn, AlderPaw went up with her to make sure she didn't fall into the river. She walked steadily on the tree. LongStar meowed, "Is everyone on the island?" All the cats nodded. As they padded to the clearing, SandPaw could smell that WaterClan and PineClan were there. She could tell that AlderPaw was thinking the same as she was. Where is LightningClan? Her still twisted paw had bent a little as she tried to step over a rock. She yowled in pain. AlderPaw put his tail across her mouth to silence her. She quieted down and limped painfully on. As they reached the center of the island, SandPaw could see that SwiftStar, and MallowStar were chatting at the bottom of FourTrees. SwiftStar was the leader of PineClan, and MallowStar was leader of WaterClan. As the RabbitClan cats scattered out, LightningClan poured out into the clearing. MintFur's fur was puffed out in defiance, and her blue eyes were blazing like blue small fires. She knew that if LightningClan happened to attack, MintFur would attack. All the RabbitClan cats fur were fluffed out even SandPaw's fur was fluffed out twice then normal. The LightningClan cats froze, confused. SandPaw knew that LightningClan were RabbitClan's enemies. SandPaw's fur laid flat with confusion. AlgerLeaf? She couldn't believe it. The once rogue was now a LightningClan warrior. A small cat fallowed after him. AlgerLeaf was bounding toward her and AlderPaw. "SandPaw!" His excited meow was of a kit who had finally found its mother. He stoped dead as he seen her twisted paw. She scooted closer towards AlderPaw until their fur touched. "SandPaw! What happened?" He meowed worried. SandPaw crouched, scared. "SandPaw? Its me, AlgerLeaf, remember?" He asked. "Of course I remember you!" She scowled. She noticed that her temper was as short as TwigHeart's now. AlgerLeaf could tell too. "Sorry AlgerLeaf. She has a short temper." Meowed AlderPaw. She stared at him eyes blazing with frustration, and anger. "Are you being a trader, AlderPaw?" She scowled at him. His fur fluffed out. SandPaw could tell that he was as shocked as she was about her calling him a trader. "Like that!" He walked a little farther away from her. "I'm so sorry, AlderPaw." She meowed desperately. "I know you aren't a trader. Its just-Its just I hardly got any sleep last night." AlderPaw narrowed his eyes, as if he were trying to decide rather to believe her or not. He hesitated a little longer, and then finally nodded as if agreeing. "I know how you feel." He meowed. "I wanted to be the apprentice of a warrior, and grow up to have a family of my own." His eyes were filled with sorrow. She pressed against him comfortingly. "I wanted to have a family of my own too." She meowed to him sorrowfully. "Me too." They jumped around to see TwigHeart limping in their direction. "But when my accident happened..." Her eyes filled with horror as if her accident was happening, she shock her pelt. "Maybe we should head back to our usual spot." She flicked her tail towards the spot where the other medicine cats sat sharing tongues. They said good-bye to AlgerLeaf as they headed to the medicine cats normal spot, and AlgerLeaf headed to the spot where the rest of the LightningClan cats sat staring at the lowest branch of FourTrees. "Let us begin the Gathering." The meow was LongStar. The cats quieted down to listen to what the leaders had to say. "There isn't very much to say for RabbitClan." His meow was steady. "We have a new medicine cat." He looked down at SandPaw. All the cats turned around to look at the young cat. Gasps came from the cats. SandPaw sunk farther into TwigHeart. TwigHeart crouched in front of her, fur fluffed. The cats were now yowling and starting caterwauls. Some began to fight. "Stop this!" The yowl was MallowStar's. She glared down at the cats who had stopped dead during their fight. "We aren't suppose to fight at Gatherings!" She yowled with anger. "What do you think StarClan would say if they were here now?" All the cats gasped at the idea. "Yeah, but they are watching us now!" The yowl was AlgerLeaf. "He's right." The meow was from SpeckleFoot. She looked up at the sky. A cloud blew slowly across the moon. "They're angry!" She yowled desperately. Gasps of shock came from the cats around SpeckleFoot.

"We have made them mad!"

"What will they do with us now?"

SandPaw looked up at TwigHeart, who looked scared, and desperately at the cloud that still covered the moon. "The Gathering is over." The yowl was AshStar. He leaped down from FourTrees with the other leaders following. SandPaw was surprised to see that none of the leaders were scared, but one. LongStar. He quickly gathered his clan, and rushed off back to the RabbitClan territory. RabbitClan didn't have to go far. Their camp was right across the border of FourTree's. She couldn't believe that the whole Gathering ended with everyone fighting. About her. She looked up at TwigHeart who was still frightening looking at the lit dawn sky. "Why would he say that?" Her eye's went from scared to anger. Her eyes began to grow like two amber fires blazing. "Are you alright, TwigHeart?" SandPaw looked at her with scared green eyes. TwigHeart snapped her head around to face SandPaw. She yowled in pain as SandPaw heard a painful crack in her neck. TwigHeart stopped dead, and feel to the ground. Heaving and wheezing in pain. "Help!" SandPaw yowled. Everyone stopped, and parted to let LongStar through. "What happened?" He asked frightened. SandPaw and TwigHeart were his only kits. To see one of his kits die was dreadful for the old leader. SandPaw stood over her dying littermate. MintFur ran past all of the stunned cats of RabbitClan. Her eyes darkened with grief. "No! TwigHeart!" MintFur's yowl was bone chilling. She looked at SandPaw. Does she think I did this? SandPaw thought almost out loud. "She is our last." She said half to herself and half to LongStar. "Everyone," She called. "Protect SandPaw, and your selves." She yowled. All the cats made a jagged circle around SandPaw. "MintFur." She yowled over the murmuring of the other cats. MintFur whipped around and stared worryingly at her. "What?" Her voice was wobbly. "I was going to tell you that..." She hesitated. "That none of the clans had to do with it." She meowed, hoping that she sounded more confident then she was. MintFur hesitated. "Well you still need to be protected just in case." She finally said. As she whipped around SandPaw's heart still ached. Her only sister was gone...forever. They padded to the camp quietly. Will there be a battle because her mother didn't believe her, or did her mother believe her.

...

The camp was right under them. They walked down the steep slope, slowly. Paws slipping from under her, SandPaw fell head over paws. "Uff!" She meowed when she had landed right in front of the camp.

"SandPaw!" MintFur yowled. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. SandPaw looked up. "Yeah. I'm alright." She got up and walked through the tunnel. The smell of fresh-kill filled her nostrils. Her stomach growling, she walked to the huge pile. She scattered the big and small animals looking for a magpie. She hadn't found one, so she grabbed a big fat water vole. She spotted MoonPaw eating a rabbit. He looked up smiling. "Hey SandPaw." He meowed as she settled next to him. Their fur touching MoonPaw had asked her to tell him about the gathering. She told him everything. Even about MintFur thinking that it was a clan warrior who blended in with the warriors and had murdered TwigHeart. AlderPaw walked from the medicine cats den. His eyes worried. "Where is TwigHeart?" He asked worryingly. SandPaw's head lowered in sadness for her littermate. AlderPaw asked MoonPaw, and he did the same as SandPaw. "Where is she?" He yowled. "I'm sorry AlderPaw. She's gone. She died on our way here." SandPaw meowed. She lifted her head to see tears run down AlderPaw's cheeks. "No, she can't be gone." He yowled desperately like a kit crying for it's mother. "How am I suppose to become a full medicine cat without TwigHeart?" He asked half to himself and half to SandPaw and MoonPaw. BrightPaw was padding over with a magpie. "How did you get a magpie?" SandPaw asked. "I was on the hunting patrol this morning, and I had caught a bunch of them. Even MinnowPaw caught a few." She said as she sat down, and started eating. "So what was AlderPaw crying about?" She said as AlderPaw walked quickly to the medicine cats den. SandPaw's heart ached with grief, and sadness. "TwigHeart died." She said quietly. BrightPaw's eyes widened with fear and shook. "Did a clan attack the patrol on your way home?" She asked desperately. Before SandPaw could answer BrightPaw added. Were's RabbitPaw?" She asked even more worried. RabbitPaw was a moon older then BrightPaw. They did everything together. SandPaw knew that RabbitPaw and BrightPaw had a crush on each other. At night she could hear them talk about their future like what they were going to name their kits. All the apprentices will be made warriors either today or tomorrow. A rock fell from on top of MoonPaw's head. They looked up at the HighLedge, LongStar was seated on the ledge with MintFur at his side. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather here under the HighLedge." He yowled. All the cats gathered around the ledge. They looked confused. "TwigHeart died on our way back from the Gathering." Gasps came from the cats in the clearing. RavenTooth was crying with his kits by his side. They were SandPaw's niece and nephew. TwigHeart was a warrior until she decided to become a medicine cat when her kits were apprenticed. DawnPaw and ApplePaw cried out loud. RavenTooth hushed them. "After the meeting we will do a ceremony, and then we need the elders to take her. Now I need SandPaw, MoonPaw, BrightPaw, MinnowPaw, and AlderPaw." LongStar went on. They all walked up to the front of the crowd as LongStar and MintFur jumped down. The apprentices mentors came up with them. All except for TwigHeart. AlderPaw held his head high. LongStar asked them the usual ceremonial questions. "Then from this day forth you will be known as SandPelt, MoonSpot, BrightPelt, MinnowTail, and AlderFoot. May StarClan light your path." He said with a grin.

"SandPelt, MoonSpot, BrightPelt, MinnowTail, AlderFoot."

The clan yowled their new names. "You may become a warrior, Sandpelt." Longstar meowed. She nodded. She wanted to be one. DawnPaw, ApplePaw, and RavenTooth yowled SandPelt's and MoonSpot's new name the loudest. SandPelt and MoonSpot touched pelts. "I love you, SandPelt." He meowed in her ear. SandPelt's fur was hot. "I love you too, MoonSpot." They touched noses for awhile. LongStar and MintFur came up to them. "You guys have vigil tonight. See you in the morning." They said. "That means your quiet through the whole night. One peep and your an apprentice again." MintFur warned looking at MoonSpot and SandPelt. "A specially you two." She warned, hissing. They nodded quickly, eyes shining with mischief and adventure. MintFur and LongStar walked away to the leaders den. They all lined up in the middle of the camp. Eyes wide with mischief and adventure. Soon they will be doing mischief things and having huge adventures.

...

DustRabbit one of the younger warriors stretched, and gave them a nod. "MintFur had me tell you when I woke up to tell you that you are good to talk and do whatever." He meowed. They nodded, and walked away through the tunnel. "What are we going to do now?" MinnowTail asked. "I don't know." Said MoonSpot. He looked at SandPelt. "What do you want to do?" He asked her. She shrugged. "How about you BrightPelt?" She asked, but BrightPelt was already in the hunter's crouch. In front of them was a water vole. They all watched mouth's watering. BrightPelt leaped. Landing lightly on her paws, she did a quick nip, and the creature was dead.

Chapter 2

With their jaws full they walked back to the camp. Yowling came from the camp. They quickly ran into the tunnel. "No one's attacking." Meowed MinnowTail with her jaws covered in feathers. "Why are they yowling then?" SandPelt said setting down her catch on top of the fresh-kill pile. ApplePaw what's going on? She asked the young she-cat. ApplePaw looked at her, eyes wide. "It's DawnPaw." She meowed. "She's missing." Her crying for her littermate was loud. SandPelt couldn't believe it. "No." She yowled her sister's kit was gone. When her sister had died SandPelt was like a mother to the two young kits instead of an aunt. How could DawnPaw and her sweet sent be gone now? "If I hurry maybe I can catch her, and figure out where she is now." She said to the young she-cat. "Go and tell RavenTooth that I'm heading out." Before she could RavenTooth was already ahead of her. "I'm going with you then." He meowed when he stopped in front of the tunnel. "I'm going too." Said MoonSpot. "Count me in." Meowed ApplePaw. "Before you argue with me, and tell me that I can't go I want to because she is my sister." She meowed in defense. "I agree." Meowed MoonSpot. SandPelt nodded in agreement too. "We're coming too." They wiped around to see MinnowTail and BrightPelt. "We can't go another day without DawnPaw." Meowed BrightPelt. "She was a bright youngster." The meow was SageFoot, her old meow was harsh. "I don't think I'll be able to venture long, but I'm coming too." She meowed. "No way, SageFoot." The meow was LongStar's. "You need to rest. You haven't gotten over your green cough." SageFoot had gotten a green cough during LeafBare. Even though it's been a moon or two since LeafBare, SageFoot still had it. "I'd rather die on an adventure finding a lost apprentice that gets mentored by my kit to make my kit happy." She said. SandPelt looked at RavenTooth who was hesitating on rather to let SageFoot come or not. "No. Your needed here to protect the kits if we're attacked." He finally said with a tone telling her not to argue. The elderly she-cat hissed with annoyance, and walked away back to the elder's den. "Lets see if AlderFoot would come with us." RavenTooth said. "He cant, because he's needed here to help the sick." SandPelt said. RavenTooth hissed with annoyance. "Who's suppose to take care of us while we're on the journey?" He asked. He walked to the MedicineCats den with SandPelt, MoonSpot, MinnowTail, BrightPelt, and ApplePaw right behind him. They walked into the dark den where they found AlderFoot sorting herbs. He looked up from his pile of leafs. "I heard you guys were going to find ApplePaw, so I decided to get your journeying herbs together before you leave." He said. RavenTooth stepped forward his eyes narrowed. "We need you to come with us on the journey, so then you can help us." He said his eyes huge with worry for his missing kit. AlderFoot looked at them all in turns, surprised. "Are you sure? I have other cats to take care of too here at the camp you know." AlderFoot looked around, puzzled. SandPelt stepped forward. "I don't think we really need AlderFoot. I used to be a medicine-cat, remember." RavenTooth shock his pelt. "I forgot. Then I guess we don't need AlderFoot." He meowed half to himself. "Maybe I could come if LongStar will allow me to." AlderFoot spoke calmly. RavenTooth hesitated. "No, that's alright. Your needed here." He meowed briskly. AlderFoot nodded. "Well here are your journey herbs." He meowed a little disappointed. He handed them each a leaf wrap. On the inside there were two poppy seeds and two juniper berries and a strip of marigold. The cats swallowed the thing whole while AlderFoot grabbed socked cobweb. They drank thinking it would be there last drink before the big journey. They said goodbye to their clan mates and headed out. When they had left the tunnel MinnowTail broke into a run. Her long brown tail bobbing after her. She shot a quick glance over her shoulder at the others. Her hazel eyes filled with mischief. "Come on you slow badgers!" She squeaked. She ran faster. SandPelt bunched up her hind legs and speed after her with the others on her tail. She almost ran into MinnowTail who for some reason stopped dead. The others skidded to a halt behind them. Right in front of them was a river that was carrying a kit away. "Help me!" The kit shrieked. SandPelt, RavenTooth, MoonSpot, and BrightPelt gasped. MinnowTail leaped into the water and swam strongly to the kit. She grabbed the kit by the scruff. Finally on shore she set the motionless kit down on the sand. She looked up at SandPelt with worried eyes. "You know what to do. Help this kit. Please!" She asked desperately. SandPelt started to lick the kits chest. Eventually the kit started to cough. "Are you alright little one?" MinnowTail asked soothingly. She pushed the kit closer to her and started to wash it. It's socked pale brown fur spiked up as MinnowTail washed it. "My names OwlKit." He squeaked. "I'm MinnowTail. This is SandPelt, MoonSpot, RavenTooth, and BrightPelt. What were you doing in the river?" She scowled. OwlKit scuffled his paws. "I was with SwallowFeather and my littermate's. We were heading back to the camp and my mother scowled me for being the runt. She told me that she didn't want me and that I would be a rogue forever. She threw me into the river and said that I shall never come back." His eyes were filled with hatred, pain, and sorrow. "You pour thing!" MinnowTail squeaked. "I'll be your new mother!" She said. OwlKit looked up with a huge grin on his face. "MinnowTail are you sure. It's a big responsibility. I should know, because I have two of them and one of them are missing. She's out there somewhere alone and probably scared." RavenTooth's shocked meow broke the silence. "Well so is he!" MinnowTail hissed furiously, wrapping her tail protectively around her new kit. "What clan are you from, OwlKit?" MoonSpot asked. "I'm from WaterClan." He squeaked. "You guys smell like RabbitClan." He said bouncing around his new mother. "If your going to be my new mother then who's my new father?" He asked curiously. "I don't know yet little one." MinnowTail said thoughtfully. "We'll see what BlueWhisker says." BlueWhisker was a grayish blue tom with yellow eyes. MinnowTail and BlueWhisker did almost everything together. They even shared a nest in the warriors den. "When I grow up I'm going to be a strong RabbitClan warrior!" Squeaked OwlKit. MinnowTail purred. "Yes you will my little one." She said soothingly. For now we have to get back to the camp." She rose to her paws. OwlKit circled around her paws. "I have a new mother! I have a new mother!" He squeaked as they padded back to the camp.

...

"Remember! A quick stop!" RavenTooth meowed, annoyed as they walked into the camp. The cats of the moor turned shocked to see an unfamiliar kit in the clan. "Oh!" Squeaked JupiterKit. Him and his littermate's ran to OwlKit. MinnowTail jumped in front of her kit. "Don't even think about it. Give him some space! He is a couple moons younger then you guys, so don't pounce him to pieces." MinnowTail meowed, sternly. "Promise?" She asked more seriously. The kits nodded. "We promise!" They said all together. Their mother MallowWind came over. She looked at OwlKit, then said. "How long have you been keeping the arrival of a kit to yourself?" She asked. "Where are the others?" MinnowTail took a quick glance behind her. "He doesn't really belong to me. His mother abandoned him. She threw him into the river " She looked to the ground before looking up at her clan mates shocked faces.

"What happened to the others?"

"Did they die?"

After the last question their was a yelp of surprise. It was RavenKit. He had gotten a cuff around his ear for asking the last question. "The others went with their mother back to WaterClan." MinnowTail said. "Why did you take him in? Who are his parents?" RainStorm meowed in surprise. Before MinnowTail could answer MallowWind asked. "Does that mean the kit is BlueWhisker's?" She asked, excitingly. BlueWhisker was the she~cats littermate. "I hope he excepts it." MinnowTail meowed. BlueWhisker walked out of the warriors den. "I heard my name." He paused, puzzled when he seen the kit with MinnowTail. "Where are the others?" BlueWhisker asked worryingly. MinnowTail looked at OwlKit who was busy now playing moss ball with the other kits. "He really isn't ours. His mother abandoned him." She whispered. Shocked, BlueWhisker rubbed his muzzle against MinnowTail's. "Would you except being OwlKit's father?" MinnowTail asked hopefully. BlueWhisker hesitated. "Of course!" He finally said. MinnowTail looked back at OwlKit. "OwlKit." She said soothingly. "Come meet your father." The little brown tabby bounced to his mother's side. With a gasped he meowed. "Wow!" He's so tall!" He squeaked as he bounced around his fathers paws. SandPelt heard a small mew of laughter. She looked around and noticed that it was RoseKit. The little kit was studying OwlKit with excited eyes. She look at MinnowTail. "I must go now little one." She nuzzling OwlKit softly. OwlKit squeaked, "I wanna come!" He yowled with excitement. BlueWhisker quickly swished the kit with his tail teasingly. "Your still to young!" He told his kit. OwlKit groaned. "No I'm not!" He yowled, defensively. RoseKit stepped forward. "Come on OwlKit," She meowed. "Come play with me!" She squeaked. OwlKit squeaked. "Okay." He meowed. And with that the two kits left to explore the forest.

Chapter 3

StoneFoot leaped, landing lightly on the plump vole. He gave the vole a nip on the back of it's neck. The prey went limp, and he carried it back to the tree in the far back of WaterClan territory that he had put another vole, a sparrow, a rabbit, and a mouse. He padded back to the WindClan camp. Zigzagging through the thorn tunnel. He padded to the fresh-kill pile in the far left hand of the camp. He set his mouse on the pile and took everything else with him. He padded to the elders den that was to the right of the fresh-kill pile. He padded under the gorse brambles. "SnowFlower? LongClaw?" He meowed as his eyes got used to the dim light. They looked up. LongClaw's mouth began to water. StoneFoot set the sparrow in front of him and the vole in front of SnowFlower. "Thank you, StoneFoot." SnowFlower purred. StoneFoot nodded and headed out of the elders den. Next he went to the nursery. GrassKit and WinterKit were hopping around his paws, and sniffing at the prey in his jaws. "Back you two!" PoppyFur swept her kits away from him with her long furred light brown tail. GrassKit squeaked, excited. She pounced on her mother's tail, and burrowed into her fur. All StoneFoot could see of her was a gray smug on the beautiful light brown fur. WinterKit was to busy studying the prey now at his feet. "Which ones for us?" His white fur fluffed out in excitement. He looked at the plumped rabbit with hopeful sky blue eyes. "You and your sister can share the rabbit, and PoppyFur can have the vole." He meowed. PoppyFur shook her head. "I can share the rabbit with my kits. The warriors need the vole more then me." She meowed. StoneFoot groaned. The young mother always did this. "Don't worry, PoppyFur. The other hunting patrol brought a lot of prey back. The pile is full." He insisted. PoppyFur hesitated.

"If you insist." She finally meowed. He set the vole in front of her. She laid down next to her kits, who were fighting over the clump of meat that GrassKit tore. In the corner StoneFoot caught the eyes of SwallowFeather. "No fish?" She meowed. He walked to her side. "There is fish, but not very many since Leaf-bare is half a moon behind us." He meowed. He knew how much the she~cat loved fish. They all did. That was why they were WaterClan cats. They loved swimming, eating fish, and getting their fur wet. They didn't mind, but the other clans did. They thought that the WaterClan cats were weird. The WaterClan cats thought that the other cats were weird. They could never imagine running on the open moor without trees to hide in like RabbitClan, or chase rabbits. They could never imagine being a LightningClan cat, and climb trees, or staying far from the lake. They could never imagine becoming PineClan cats either. They wouldn't dare hunt in the shadows at the darkest of hours, they wouldn't eat snakes, lizard, or frogs either. "Could you fetch my kits and I two fish from the fresh-kill pile, StoneFoot?" SwallowFeather asked. StoneFoot nodded. He ducked under the reeds that covered the opening of the nursery den. Padding to the fresh-kill pile he seen WaterStream and LongStripe sharing tongues. They nodded their heads in greeting. "Nice day, huh?" StoneFoot called back. The got up and padded to his side. WaterStream nodded. "Great day to take SnowPaw out." She meowed. LongStripe nodded in agreement. "Same with PinePaw." He meowed, excitedly. "Since her incident with the fox that tore her fur badly, she's been itching to go out into the forest once more." He flicked StoneFoot's shoulder with his tail tip. "Are you okay with grouchy pants here?" He asked. Purposely making it loud enough for WaterStream to hear. She cuffed him playfully. "I don't bite that hard." She meowed in a fake threat. She flicked her tail on his head, and speed away with LongClaw chasing after her. Although they've been warriors for five moons now, they still acted like kits. StoneFoot rolled his eyes. He grabbed a fish from the pile for SwallowFeather, and padded back to the nursery.

...

StoneFoot woke from the sound of confusion. He padded out of the warriors den to see what was going on. The smell of RabbitClan bathed his tongue. What are they doing here? He padded to the front of the cats. PinePaw came up behind him. "They said that they needed some of our warriors to help them with their journey." She reported. StoneFoot thought for a minute. "What for?" He asked, confused. PinePaw shuffled her paws, nervous. She stared at her paws, then answered. "Their looking for ApplePaw. She went missing yesterday." She stared wide eyed at him. "So are we going to help?" She asked hopefully.

"We can't just let her stay out there all alone." PinePaw meowed anxiously. StoneFoot decided to speak with the RabbitClan cats first before deciding. PinePaw padded at his side. "If so then I want to be on the patrol for sure!" She meowed. StoneFoot stopped, and glared at her. "I never said that we were going. We'll see, but you'll definitely stay here. Everyone else needs you." He meowed sternly. PinePaw growled under her breath, and padded away. StoneFoot stood in front of the RabbitClan cats. MallowStar padded to his side. He bowed his head politely. "What can we do for you?" He asked. The RabbitClan cat stared at each other, uncertain. DawnPaw stepped forward. Before any of the RabbitClan cats could stop her she spoke. "Oh, please MallowStar! Could you spare a warrior or two?" She meowed desperately. "My sister, ApplePaw, is missing. We all know that WaterClan cats are great at tracking down things. Could we please have StoneFoot? We need help more then ever. LightningClan and PineClan refused to help us." She meowed sorrowfully. MallowStar looked to StoneFoot. He knew that MallowStar was letting him chose the answer since it was him. StoneFoot scuffled his paws. What should I do? He thought. My clan needs me, but so does ApplePaw. He nodded. "I'll go." He meowed. MallowStar nodded his approval. StoneFoot knew that MallowStar only approved, because it showed that WaterClan cats were ones to trust, but also ones not to mess with. DawnPaw padded to him, and intwined her tail with his. Everyone stared in astonishment. "Thank you, StoneFoot." She meowed sweetly. StoneFoot's heart skipped a beat. Her beautiful amber eyes glowed warmly at her. Although having kits as a medicine cat was against the warriors code no one really cared, because the nursery queens took care of them for the medicine cats. He sighed. She was all his thought was one now. "StoneFoot?" SandPelt's voice took him by surprise. "W-What?" He asked. "We're leaving." A black tom behind her meowed. StoneFoot narrowed his eyes. He's seen this cat at gatherings, but not really since he hide in the shadows of his Clanmates. "Who's that?" He asked. MinnowTail stepped forward. "That's RavenTooth." She meowed. "TwigHeart's mate, and DawnPaw's and ApplePaw's father." She meowed. Then her eyes turned to excitement. "I have a kit of my own!" She meowed excitedly. StoneFoot bowed his head. "Congratulations. What's its name?" He asked. "Who's the father?" MossKit asked. MinnowTail lifted her head. "His name is OwlKit. His father is BlueWhisker." She meowed. Glaring at SwallowFeather she flicked her tail angrily. "He belonged to SwallowFeather." The WaterClan cats gasped.

"Why would we help RabbitClan?" A cat asked.

"Yeah! They stole one of your kits!" Another commented.

StoneFoot couldn't believe it. They stole one of their kits. His fur bristled. "Give us OwlKit back!" He hissed angrily. MoonSpot stepped forward. "Actually, we found him almost drowning in the river. SwallowFeather tried drowning him for being the runt." He glared at the WaterClan queen. The WaterClan's cats glared at her with dismay.

"SwallowFeather would never do that!"

"She loves her kits.l"

"She told us that OwlKit drowned in the river!"

They looked at her, and immediately new that she lied.


End file.
